


A Return to Lorule

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Latex, Legend of Zelda References, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: A few months after the defeat of Yuga, Link is called upon to investigate a series of dissapeerences, which lead him back to Lorule. Will he find the people that where captured or will he share their fate?





	A Return to Lorule

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading my story. If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment, it helps me to improve when people tell me what they think of my stuff.

The kingdom of Hyrule was known to be quick to recover from many threats it had faced through its history, and now was no different. The guards were just finishing clean up from the magical paintings from the evil wizard Yuga and his failed attempted coup. Despite the fact that the threat had left, the guards were still in high alert, carefully watching every single hole and crack, making sure that no monsters were hiding within. Most of the time, the guards were accompanied by the kingdom’s youngest knight to date. Link, the young hero who helped save the princess, the valiant warrior who braved the dungeons and saved the sages, the hero who risked everything to fight through a castle filled with unknowable horrors to save the world, the holder of the Triforce of courage

“Zzzzzzzzz”

And one who was currently napping underneath a tree near the entrance of Kakariko village. The green clad, blonde haired boy snored as he turned in his sleep, a smile on his face as dreams of his adventure danced around his head

“...Link…” he heard a distant voice say “...Link…!” ignoring the voice, the boy simply turned around, snuggling up closer to the tree trunk “LINK! WAKE UP!”

“Gaah!” the blonde boy screamed, quickly sitting up and looking around in a panic, his eyes landing on the person standing in front of him. A boy, a few years younger than him, his blonde hair blocking out one of his eyes was standing over him, his hands on his hips “Oh… Morning Gulley” Link yawned, stretching

“Morning?” the young boy asked as Link stood up, grabbing his sword and shield “Link, its three thirty”

“Uh… Oops” Link said, his cheeks lighting up crimson in shame as he looked up the clear blue skies

“Uff, doesn't matter if you're a apprentice or a knight Link” Gulley said, shaking his head “You're still lazy and have no concept of time. Anyways, I have something to tell you”

“What is it?” the green clad boy asked as he strapped his blade to his back

“The Elder wants to talk to you” the younger boy said. Nodding, Link strapped his shield to his back and followed the younger boy back into the town proper. The two boys walked through the archway of Kakariko, Link looked around the town with fondness

“I missed this place” he said as he looked at a young boy chasing a small Cuckoo around, his mother watching over with a smile

“Well, you have been spending a lot of time in the castle lately” Gulley said as the two reached the center of town proper, the weather vane in the center twirling around rapidly “Why is that?”

“I’ve been helping the princess make sure everything is fine after the whole mess with Yuga” Link explained “That and my house is still a complete mess”

“Oh yeah, that Ravio guy finally left, didn’t he?” Gulley said, grinning at the frown that formed on Link’s face

“Yeah” the hero said, crossing his arms as he thought of his Lorulian double “He left. And took damn near everything with him, even my bed...”

“Hehe, really?” Gulley asked through his giggles

“Yeah…” Link said with a frown “Imagine my shock when I come back home to find it completely bare, with nothing but a note nailed to wall”

“Hahaha!” Gulley laughed as the two walked up the hill to the elder’s house “I thought you were kidding when you said he took everything”

“I wish I was…” Link grumbled “I’ve been sleeping in the castle’s barracks ever since”

“And I’m guessing that you’ve been waking up pretty early then?”

“You have no idea…” Link moaned, rubbing his still sleepy eyes “They get up around an hour before the sun even comes up! I never thought I’d say this, but the captain of the guard makes your dad look nice!”

“Wow. He must be bad” Gulley said, remembering how his father used to scream at Link whenever he was late

“You have no idea how bad he is!” Link exclaimed as they reached the door to the Elder’s house. Without missing a beat in his rant, Link grasped the handle and opened the door “The captain is nuts! Seriously, I got less tired fighting a monster than I do with his training! The man is honestly-”

“Honestly what, Sir Link?” a gruff voice interrupted the boy. Link froze as he looked inside, his eyes widening as he saw that, standing next to the Elder, was the captain of the guard, a nasty frown on his face as he looked over the boy

“No-nothing sir” Link stammered, quickly snapping to attention, ignoring the giggles from the boy walking next to him “You knew he was here, didn’t you?!”

“Yep” Gulley said in a sing-song voice, making Link glare at him

“If you have complaints about how I run the barracks, sir Link, I would like to hear them” the tall man growled, walking closer to the boy, who flinched back slightly at the man’s scary demeanor

“No sir! None!” Link squeaked, making the man sneer at him before walking to the still open door and walking outside

“Again Elder, I’m sorry that the guards are unable to help with this situation. I do hope that you can find a solution to it. And sir Link.” he said, turning his head to the green clad boy “We are going to have a talk tonight. Understood?”

“Yes sir” Link squeaked, the man nodding in response, slamming the door shut “Asshole” the young hero muttered under his breath

“Hehe, while not the words I would use, I do agree with you” the elder said, chuckling slightly “That man is most unpleasant”

“At least you don’t live under his roof” Link grumbled “I miss the old captain”

“As do I” the elder said sadly, stroking his beard “But after what happened in the Sanctuary, you can understand his reasoning”

“Yeah, I do” Link said, remembering how the man had reacted when he was pulled out of the wall, collapsing into a ball, with tears streaming from his eyes as he stammered out gibberish “Yuga did a lot to him….”

“Indeed” the old man said sadly, walking closer to the young hero “And I’m afraid that the reason I called you is no more good than he was.”

“It’s what the captain was talking about right?” Link asked, looking over to the white haired old man

“Indeed it was” the man said, sighting sadly “You see, for a few days now, people from the village have been vanishing”

“What!?” Link exclaimed “How?!”

“We have no idea Link” the old man said in a defeated tone “I’m afraid that we are not able to spare any people and you saw the results of asking the guard”

“Why did he refuse to help!?” Link said, anger bubbling inside at the apathy of the captain “This is the guards job!”

“Indeed, that is why I called on him for help. However, he claimed that they were far too busy cleaning up the last of Yuga’s army to be able to do anything

“He might, but I’m not” Link said, his voice filled with determination “Do you have anything to go on?”

“Yes” the old man said, a smile on his face at Link’s determination to help him “Everyone who has disappeared had been exploring around the entrance to the Lost Woods, claiming that they heard strange noises coming from the area.”

“Strange noises?” Link asked

“Yes. I’m not sure what they are exactly, but most people describe a soft whispering” the elder said “More than that, I’m afraid I don’t now.”

“Don’t worry sir, that should be enough” Link said, a grim expression on his face as he walked towards the door “I’ll get to the bottom of this”

“Thank you Link” the old man sighted “But please, be careful.”

“I will, don’t worry” Link said as he walked out the door

“Good luck then, my young friend” the elder said as the blonde young man walked out of his sight “Goddess protect you…”

 

The young hero marched, undaunted by the large imposing trees that surrounded him, through the forest, heading towards the entrance to the Lost Woods, his blade gripped tightly in his hand as he walked through a tall bit of shrubbery. The boy looked around nervously as he approached the proper entrance to the area

“Alright, I made it….” Link whispered, holding up his shield higher and took a deep breath “Let’s get going…”. Steeling himself, the green clad boy walked through the large fallen log and entered the woods proper. Just like the last time he had visited, the area was completely covered in a thick mist that didn’t let him see three feet in front of him and the thick cover of the trees blocking out any natural light, making the woods seem trapped in perpetual night “Damn it, I forgot how thick this stuff was…” he grumbled to himself as he dug through his bag, his fingers closing around a small metal handle, which he proceeded to pull out, revealing a small red lantern, a small red flame dancing within it, lighting up a small area around him “Alright, I can see now. Now to start looking around” tightening his grip on his blade, the boy began walking around, his eyes scrutinizing every single detail of the foliage around him. As he walked through the eerie woods, his thoughts went back to the last time he entered this place. Right after defeating the gigantic monster that Yuga had become, he and Zelda had both entered the area, Link leading the princess to the center of the forest and showing her the shrine of the Master Sword, and returning it to its proper spot inside, leaving to wait for the next hero to claim it “Maybe I should go get i-”

“Come! Please help me!”

The green clad boy froze in his tracks as he heard those words, turning around quickly, his blade pointed right behind him

“Who’s there!?” he exclaimed as he looked around, his sword still pointing straight a tree. Exhaling loudly, the young hero slowly lowered his blade and took a deep breath “Okay, calm down Link. Probably a poe messing around” turning around and ready to continue on his way

“Wait! Please don’t leave me!” the same voice whispered again, sounding even more scared

“Okay, I know I heard something” Link said, turning around and taking another look around, still seeing nothing. Taking a deep breath “Ca-can you hear me?”

“Yes! Yes I can hear you!” the voice whispered again “Please don’t leave! We stil need help!”

“Okay, calm down” Link said, feeling slightly silly talking to thin air “First, who are you?”

“My name?” the voice asked “Okay. I’m Nik! I-I’m from Kakariko Village”

“Nik?” Link repeated the name, realising that the voice sounded like that of a child “Uh, how old are you?”

“I’m-I’m ten” the boy’s voice whispered

“Holy crap, he’s two years younger than me….” Link mumbled in surprise

“W-What did you say?” Nik asked

“Nothing important Nik” the green clad boy said, shaking his head “Tell me what happened, maybe I can help”

“I hope you can. I’m really scared” the young boy’s voice whispered “I was playing around the woods when suddenly a weird looking monster grabbed me and took me a weird glowing thing in the woods”

“Weird glowing thing?” the hero asked

“Y-Yeah” the boy’s voice confirmed “It looked like someone threw a bucket of paint against one of the trees. When the monster threw me in, I passed out. Next thing I knew, I was in a creepy dungeon. I’m scared!”

“Okay, listen to me Nik, alright?” Link said, realising the boy’s panic “You are going to be fine. Just take a deep breath and relax, alright?”

“Alright…” the voice said, his breaths audible “I’m calm… I’m calm…”

“Good” Link said, sheathing his sword “Now, how are you talking to me? Is it someway that the guards can detect?”

“I don’t think so. My dad gave me something called a Babble Stone, it's a couple of small gems that projects my voice from one to the other. I dropped one there before I left”

“Alright then” Link said, drawing his attention to the ground, shining the lantern over the grass, smiling when he saw a small gleam. He reached down and grasped the small stone, it was a dark green, circular stone that seemed to glow slightly “I think I got it Nik, can you hear me?”

“Yes I can hear you perfectly!” the boy’s voice chirped, the stone pulsing brighter as he spoke

“Good. Now hold on alright? I’m gonna find that thing you told me about, arlight?”

“Okay” Nik said through the stone “Please hurry!”

“Don't worry Nik, I’ll get you out of there” the green clad boy said through the stone, slipping it into his pockets and trudged deeper into the woods, a determined gleam in his eyes.

 

 

After around five minutes, Link found what the captured boy had described as the ‘Weird Glowing Thing’.

“A fissure, I knew it” Link grumbled as he stood in front of the glowing crack in reality. Shaking his head, he walked slightly closer,a familiar tugging in his stomach pulling him towards it “Here I thought I’d never had to use these things again…” he took a deep breath and walked closer to it, laying his right hand on trunk. Link closed his eyes and felt a tingling sensation spread through his body, the worn bracelet on his wrist glowing brightly. Taking a deep breath, the green clad boy hopped towards the tree, his whole body feeling like someone was passing a brush over him. He opened his eyes, seeing the same exact spot he was standing “I really hate that feeling” he muttered as he looked down to his now flat and painted body, sighting he began walking forwards and passed through the large gap, becoming surrounded by a complete shroud of inky blackness, strange whispers coming from all directions, bombarding the poor boy “Just keep moving… Just keep moving...Just keep moving…” he repeated to himself, ignoring the voices as he approached a bright light. He shut his eyes as he felt a strong chill overcome him, feeling light hit his face once again, much to his delight. Taking another breath, the green clad boy walked away from the tree´s trunk, the strange sensation of his body inflating, pasing back from a flat painting to his normal proportions “Alright. Never thought I would be back here again…” the boy mumbled to himself as he looked around, seeing countless amounts of bones and skeletons laying in the area around him, the dark, seemingly dead grass was overgrown and climbing up the trees. Shaking his head, Link walked back to a nearby small clearing and looked up to the sky of Lorule, seeing a large covering of clouds blocking off natural sunlight

“Hello? Y-you still there?” Nik´s voice rang through the stone in Link´s pocket. The young hero quickly pulled it out, holding the small green pearl close to his face

“Yeah Nik, I'm here, don't worry” Link told the boy as he began trudging through the woods “Nik, I need you to tell me if you saw anything else after they took through the fissure”

“Fissure?” the boy wondered, unfamiliar with the word

“The weird glowing thing they took you though” Link clarified as he jumped jumped over a small hole

“Oh. Y-yeah, I did notice a couple things” Nik responded “I woke up a while after we went through, and the monster carrying me was heading towards a town that kind of looked like Kakariko”

“Okay, thanks Nik.” Link said as he got his bearings and headed towards the southern end of the forest.

 

Link trudged through the woods, finally leaving the confusing maze that was the Skull Woods

“Oh thank the goddess Im out of there…” he grumbled as he wiped sweat from his forehead. Shaking his head, he looked ahead, seeing the large chasm that was surrounding the woods was still present from his last trip to Lorule, the difference being that there was now a large bridge leading to Thieves Town. “Well, at least Hilda is making some effort to fix this place” he said out loud as he walked down the hill and approached the bridge itself “Nik? You doing okay?”

“So far I am” the boy came through the pulsing stone “The monsters have walked by my cell a few times, but they haven't done anything to me yet”

“That's good” Link sighted, reassured by the boy's words “Try to stay calm, okay? Im close to you”

“Alright. Please hurry!” the boy pleaded “I keep hearing them drag other people off, and have no idea what happened to them”

“Don't worry Nik, I'm almost there” Link assured the boy as he properly entered into Thieves Town, seeing the townsfolk crowded in small groups all around, the masks they had before still on, occasionally glancing at him, suspicion clear in their eyes as he walked down towards the town's main plaza, seeing a familiar looking old man standing on top of a large podium, who was also wearing a colorful mask, smacking his cane onto the platform, and shouting out to everyone in the town

“Now you see my friends! The corrupt family is once again trying to control our village! But we must not let them in! We must hold strong in our belifs in the great monster who-”

“Augh, I can't believe that their spewing this crap...” Link muttered, tuning out the ramblings of the old man

“Yeah, same here” a familiar female voice said behind him. Turning around, he saw a girl with long pink hair standing there “Hey hero, didnt think Id see you again”

“Same here” Link greeted back to the thief “I thought you left the town”

“I did” the thief girl said “Buts it's kind of hard to get supplies out in the middle of the swamp, so I make trips back here occasionally. What brings you here?”

“Im looking for a kid who was kidnapped by monsters” the young hero explained

“Really?” the girl asked “Man, and I thought this place was starting to get better”

“Yeah. I have a feeling that they might be inside of the old hideout” Link explained

“Makes sense” the thief said, digging through her pockets “Actually I have something that might help you. Here” she tossed the green clad a small golden item

“Uh, thanks” the boy said, catching the object. It was a small golden key with an intricate design on the handle “What is this?”

“A skeleton key for the hideout” the girl explained “I found it in the shed after our little adventure. I think you're going to get more use out of it than me”

“Yeah, I will. Thanks!” Link exclaimed, nodding to the girl before turning around and dashing towards the large gargoyle statues to the north of the town, and walked towards the intact one and went through the door, entering the large sprawling complex that was beneath. Drawing his blade, Link walked through the doorway deeper into the dungeon. Tightening his grip on his sword, the young boy walked into the next room “Okay, now where do I-”

“OINK!” a loud, piggish screech interrupted his line of thoughts. Quickly turning around and raising his shield, Link stared down the Moblin that was charging at him with a large spiked club

“Gah!” the boy grunted as he jumped to the left, the monster's club smashing onto the ground, shattering the stone. Not wasting a second, Link jumped at the monster, driving his sword into the large pig's shoulder, quickly pulling it out and slashing the monster in the chest, knocking the beast to the ground with a large wound in its chest “Okay… So much for sneaking in” he mutterd to himself as the Moblin exploded into purple smoke. Placing his shield on his back, the young hero quickly pulled out the small stone “Nik? Are you there?”

“Yes…” came the very quiet voice of the boy “Their right outside of my cell. Link, Im sc- GAH!”

“Nik!?” Link shouted

“No please let me go!” he heard through the stone “Please! I didn't do anything!”

“Damn it!” Link shouted, throwing the stone back into his pocket and rushing in deeper into the dungeon, his blade in hand and the skeleton key in the other, the pegasus boots he was wearing granting him incredible speed. As he ran through, the monsters guarding the place drew their weapons and tried to fight him, but Link did not slow down, simply slashing his blade at every single one as he passed them by, occasionally throwing a bomb out of his bag onto the horde forming behind and in front of him. After what felt like five minutes of nothing but running slashing, stabbing and door opening, the boy reached a large door with an enormous golden lock on it. Despite the adrenaline in his system, he leaned on the wall beside it as exhaustion began to overtake him and looked behind him, seeing nothing but discarded weapons and small wisps of smoke trailing around the floor of the previous room. Shaking his head, the young hero reached into his bag and pulled out a glass bottle filled with a bright blue liquid. Taking a deep breath, he put the bottle up to his lips and drank the liquid, gagging as he felt the disgusting thing slide down his throat. As expected though, he suddenly felt a wave of energy flow through him, the ache in his muscles completely vanishing, his weariness along with them. Shaking his head, the green clad boy inserted the skeleton key into the door, and swung it open, a large chamber, with a square platform in the center with a raised bridge and a large chasm around it, he saw a couple of large Moblins dragging a young, brown haired hylian towards the center of the chamber, where there was a large pile of chains attached to a stone chair, and on a pedestal in front there was a small shiny red pearl

“Please help me!” Nik cried as he struggled to break free of the Moblins as they dragged him closer to the chair

“Nik!” the young hero shouted, grabbing the attention of the two dark creatures

“Link!” the young boy shouted as one of the monsters placed him on the chair and began chaining him down

“Hang on!” Link shouted back, reaching into his bag and pulling out his Hookshot, and taking aim at one of the two Moblins and squeezed the trigger, the chain firring off

“SQUEAAAAAAL!” the large pig screeched in pain as the hook stabbed into it's back. The creature turned around, only to see the young hylian flying towards him, sword first “OIIN-” it never finished it's sentence as the blade went through it's head, killing it instantly. Without a second of hesitation, Link pulled his sword out of the remains and swung at the other one, taking off the beasts arm before it could even react, both of the corpses collapsing into puffs of purple smoke. Panting the young hero dashed over to the bound boy, who was struggling against the chains, hoping to wirm free

“Nik calm down!” Link told the boy, 

“Cant stop, need to break out!” Nik chanted, completely ignoring the hero next to him. Sighting Link grabbed the boy by his shoulder and held him still

“Nik! Listen to me!” the green clad hero exclaimed sternly “If you keep fighting, it's going to be harder for me to get you out of those thing!”

“R-Right, sorry Link” the young hylian said sheepishly. Now that the boy was still, Link could finally get a good look at him. He had large, emerald colored eyes, with a fluffy mop of brown hair, which was also covering his pointy ears. The boy was wearing a simple white linen shirt and brown shorts, with a pair of sandals strapped to his feet.

“I don't mind it Nik” the hero said, gently patting the boy's shoulder, before looking over the chair his friend was strapped to. The stone chair was not much larger than Nik himself, clearly made for someone around his size. The chains themselves were made out a shiny coppery metal and were firmly attached to the ground around the chair itself, with no obvious padlock or keyhole “Okay, Nik, stay perfectly still, alright?”

“Uh, okay…” Nik said nervously as he saw Link raise his arm “Are you going to try to cut this thing?”

“Yeah, so just don't move” Link repeated, raising his sword over his head and swung down with all his force at the nearest chain, only for the steel blade to bounce off with a loud dink “Damn it!” he sneered in frustration, taking another swing, with the same result. Growling, he swung his sword at the same spot repeatedly, until he heard a loud snapping noise, which made him stop and stare at his sword, seeing that a small piece of the sword had snapped off “Son of a…” he huffed, completely out of breath due to the effort “What is this stuff made out?”

“I don't know…” Nik said, a tone of fear evident in his voice “What are we going to do?”

“I-I'm not sure…” Link said, holding down his now chipped sword “There's no way to open this thing with a key…” he glanced up, seeing tears forming in the boy's eyes “Don't worry Nik, I'll find a way to get you out of here”

“A-Alright Link, please hu-” Nik's sentence was interrupted by a loud rasping noise coming from the ceiling. Looking up, Link saw a large square of the roof had opened up, revealing the still cloudy sky and allowing natural light inside, right onto the the pedestal in front of the boys. The moment that the light hit the pearl, it began glowing brightly, crimson light bathing the boys completely

“Augh” Link grunted, covering his eyes as the pearl's light continued glowing brighter and brighter “What is that thing!?”

“I don't know!” Nik shouted, his eyes shut tightly “It kind of looked like the moon pearl from the Sanctuary!”

“The moon pearl?” Link asked, confused “Damn it! How did monsters get Lorule's pearl!?” before either boy could react, the bright light suddenly shut off with a loud squelching noise emanating from it. Lowering his arm, Link froze when he saw that from the red Moon Pearl, a thick, gooey liquid was coming from, seemingly peeling off from the smooth surface of the pearl, and oozing down the pedestal, pooling into the ground around them, bubbling as it seeped outwards from there “Yuck!” Link exclaimed, sticking out his tongue as the smell hit his nostrils “It reeks, what is that stuff!?”

“I-I think it's some kind of rubber…” Nik said as he cracked his eyes open “That's what it smells like anyways…”

“Why do you know what rubber smells like?” Link asked

“My father works with it a lot” Nik explained quickly, a slight bit of red on his cheeks

“Alright” Link said, only to hear yet another loud squelching sound behind him

“Link! Behind you!” Nik screamed in panic. Noticing the panic in his friends voice, Link pulled out his shield as he turned around, his eyes widened as he saw the puddle had bunched up into a large blob and had begun moving, rapidly sliding towards the chair. Jumping on the thing's path, his shield raised and ready

“Stay back!” he exclaimed as he readied his sword. Without making a single sound, the blob quickly shifted, moving up to a horizontal position, large gooey tentacles emerging from the creature's sides, cracking like whips as the swung around, trying to hit Link, who somehow managed to block all of those hits. Growling as one of the tentacles swung over his head, Link ducked and took a large swing over his head, hearing a familiar noise as the steel blade cut through the monster's rubbery flesh

“GRAAAAAAAAH!” the monster cried, the creature's body splitting open to reveal an enormous gaping mouth, moving back slightly as it moved back slightly

“Heh” Link smirked, only for it to disappear as a burning smell entered his nose. Looking down, the young hero gasped as he saw that the rubber had coated his sword and had smoke coming out of it, along with a slight hissing noise “Oh crap! Nononononono!” he cried as he saw the blade dissolve, the blob of latex falling to the floor, leaving nothing but an empty hilt in his hands. Looking up to the monster, he saw that the tentacle he had cut off regrew, the monster once again approaching him, it's tentacles swinging around faster than before, knowing that the boy was no longer armed

“Link!” Nik screamed in fear as he saw his friend's weapon fall apart “W-What are you going to do!?”

“Don't worry Nik” the young hero said, a determined gleam in his eyes as he threw the useless hilt to the ground, hearing it smack into the small puddle of latex “I've got more than just that sword to fight with!”

“GRAAAAAAAAAH!” the monster screeched, swinging one of it's tentacles right at Link. Quickly dodging, the blonde hylian pulled out a bright blue boomerang

“Take this monster!” he shouted, throwing the weapon right at the tentacle, the sharp edges of the boomerang cleanly slicing off the tentacle, the spinning throwing off all of the latex that had formed over it. Smirking, Link held out his hand for the boomerang, but right as it was nearing the boy's hand, the monster swung one of it's tentacles, smacking the flying weapon to the ground. Before Link could react, the monster slapped one of it's tentacles on it, making a loud hissing noise as it was dissolved “Crap!” Link swore, sticking his hand into his bag once again, pulling out a large, black sphere “Catch!” he yelled, throwing the bomb at the latex monster, the fuse magically turning on. As the bomb reached it's body, the monster opened it's gaping maw and swallowed the bomb in one gulp

“The hell!?” Nik screamed in fear as Link stared in shock as the creature trembled slightly and opened it's mouth again, the bomb flying back out, only this time it was completely coated in bright red latex

“Gah!” Link screamed, quickly jumping backwards just as the latex bomb impacted the ground, a large ball of rubber exploding from it, the shockwave sending Link tumbling down to the ground, his head smacking onto the stone floor “Uhhh, my head…” he groaned

“Link!” Nik screamed as the boy laid on the ground, clutching his head. Gulping, the brown haired hylian looked forward, seeing the large monster right in front of him, one of it's tentacles reaching towards him “AAAAAAH! LINK! PLEASE GET UP!” he screamed in terror as the creature's latexy tentacle dissolved the chains holding him down and gripping him tightly “LINK PLEASE GET UP!” he screamed as the monster raised him up, it's mouth quickly opening “LINK!”

“Gah… Nik?” Link muttered as he looked up from his position on the floor, his eyes widening in horror at what he saw “NO!” he screamed, quickly reaching into his bag and pulling out a long blue rod with white top "LET HIM GO!” the monster ignoring him, dropping the young boy into its mouth and quickly jamming them shut “NOOO!” Link screamed, swinging the ice rod, sending out a large cloud of white mist which flew at the monster at a high speed, hardening the creature into a large solid lump of latex. Growling, Link got back onto his feet and pulled a large spiked harmer from his bag and walked up to the monster, raising it over his head “Gaaaah!” he shouted as he swung the mallet downwards, shattering the monster into a thousands shards of frozen rubber. Panting as he lowered the hammer, Link looked down and saw Nik laying flat on his back, but he looked different. The clothes that he was wearing were completely gone, replaced by a skintight, bright red bodysuit that hid almost nothing, covering him from his neck all the way down to his feet, despite the situation, the young hero felt his cheeks heat up to a bright crimson as his eyes traveled up and down the other boy’s body. The suit covered him completely, on his feet, every single one of his toes was completely coated individually, same thing with his fingers, but the thing that drew both Link’s attention and arousal was the large bulge between the other boy’s legs. Shaking his head, he crouched down and grasped the boy’s shoulder, gently shaking it “Nik. Nik, wake up”

“Uh, my head…” the latex clad boy moaned, slowly sitting up as he clutched his head, glancing up at Link, who was still blushing “Um, Link, you feeling okay?”

“Ah, y-yeah, I feel fine!” Link exclaimed, quickly removing his hand “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine…” the boy said, looking over his newly coated body without any reaction

“That’s good” the blonde haired hylian said as he helped his friend to his feet “When I saw that thing swallow you, I was really scared”

“Me too” the young hylian said, shuddering “It felt like everything around me was squeezing me tightly! It was terrible!”

“You’ll be fine Nik” Link said gently, patting the boy’s back “Let’s get out of here” the other boy nodded. However, before they could do anything else, a loud squelching noise came from behind them, making Nik scream in horror. Reacting quickly, Link turned around, Ice Rod in hand as he saw the large puddle from the bomb condensing rapidly into another, identical monster, whose eyes were focused right on him as it raised its tentacles “Nik, run!” the young hero screamed as he swung the rod, sending out another blast of cold. This time however, the monster intercepted the main brunt of it with one of it's tendrils, which froze solid instantly, the creature smashing the tentacle right in front of Link, knocking him down to the ground and sending the Ice Rod flying off the edge of the platform “Ow…” he groaned, looking up to see a one of the things tentacles hovering over him 

“Link!” Nik screamed in horror as the beast wrapped it's tendril around Link’s body, completely covering his clothing in latex, and like his sword before, it began to slowly dissolve

“Grr… Let go of me!” the young hylian screamed, wiggling around in a vain attempt to break free of the monster’s grip. Unconcerned by his victims struggles, the monster opened its mouth wide and dropped Link within. Link took a deep breath as everything around him went dark as the monster closed it's mouth. Link shivered as he felt the goo surrounding him begin to move, sliding all over his body, feeling as if it was slowly peeling off his clothing. Despite the situation he was in, the boy felt himself grow hard at the sensation of the rubber slowly moving all over his body, caressing every single area of it, going in between his toes, adhering to every single one of his individual fingers. Suddenly, Link help in a gasp as he felt the rubber form around his ass enter his hole, making waves of pleasure course through him, as at the same time the rubber covered his crotch, with what he guessed was a bulge “Oh goddess this feels great!” he thought in his arousal fueled delirium, only for those thoughts to be interrupted by a sudden flash of lights. He felt a strong pushing sensation and he he gasped as he fell out of the monster, back onto the cold stone floor of the dungeon, he shivered as the air hit his now overly sensitive latex coated skin

“Link!” he heard Nik’s voice shout as he struggled onto his knees, looking up to the monster. Without making another noise, the monster began melting down to the floor, once again becoming a completely harmless pile of gooey rubber. His eyes where drawn away from it by the sound of feet smacking against stone, he glanced sideways to see Nik crouching next to him, holding out his hand “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I think so…” the young hero mumbled as he took the other boy’s hand, quickly letting go as he felt a sudden surge pass through them

“W-What was that!?” Nik screamed as he looked at his hand

“I have no idea…” Link muttered, slowly getting up to his feet and took a quick look over himself. His suit was near identical to Nik’s, every single one of his fingers and toes where perfectly covered, leaving a perfectly smooth, one piece suit. The biggest difference between the two was Link’s crotch. Unlike Nik’s, or what Link originally thought, his penis wasn’t inside of a bulge, it was instead perfectly coated, standing up erect and twitching, waiting for attention

“Wow” Nik said, looking straight at it “Why is yours out and mine in a bugle?”

“I have no idea” Link said, oddly not embarrassed at all by the other boy staring at his erect member. In fact, he felt better than ever before he was suited, thought suddenly he felt wave of pleasure go through his body and making him moan in pleasure

“Uh, sorry Link!” Nik exclaimed, pulling his hand away from the pulsing erection “I-I just got curious!”

“It-It’s fine” Link panted, before shaking his head “It actually felt pretty good”

“Really?” the other boy said in surprise

“Yeah. It felt really nice” Link assured him “Either way, we need to find a way out of here”

“Yeah” Nik agreed. Taking one more deep breath to regain his composure, Link walked back to the pedestal, ignoring the shocks of pleasure that every single step he took sent through his body, and from the noises that Nik was making he assumed the boy was going through the same thing. Shaking his head, Link walked back to the pedestal, glancing at the strange pearl

“Okay, this thing has something to do with all of this” Link said as he studied the object, which had stopped glowing quite a while ago

“Indeed!” both boys jumped as they heard a high pitched voice say from behind them “You must be a genius!” quickly turning around with his fists raised, Link saw what seemed to be a black haired, red eyed boy who wearing a bright white and yellow robe, a hat similar to Link old one on his head alongside with a silver tiara with a bright green stone. He was smiling at them as he sat, slouched back on the large stone chair

“Who are you!?” Link exclaimed, his fists still raised

“Oh right, you're not from around here” the boy said with a smile “I’m Vaati. Pleasure to meet you!” the boy saw that while Link was still glaring at him, he was walking slightly back towards the pedestal “So, you like my pearl?”

“Your pearl!?” Nik asked, his eyes widening in fear

“Yep!” the boy said, popping the P loudly “And it looks like to me it finally worked perfectly!”

“Finally worked!?” Link growled, glaring at the boy

“Oh yeah” the black haired boy said, ignoring the glare “You're, what, attempt number five?”

“F-Five?” Nik stuttered out in horror

“Oh yeah” the boy said nonchalantly “The first time, these idiot monster brought me a girl” he stuck out his tongue in seeming disgust “Not my style. Then every other attempt ended with them getting dissolved or the monsters getting carried away and taking them”

“So, why the hell are you kidnapping people!?” Link growled

“Well, I was lonely” Vaati said with a smile on his face

“That's it!?” Link growled in anger

“Yeah, pretty much” Vaati said calmly “What, do I need more motivation that just to have a couple of nice looking boys around me?”

“You're nuts!” Nik screamed in panic

“Hey, that’s not very nice!” Vaati cried, placing at hand at his chest dramatically as he walked closer to Nik, stopping right in front of him “You really shouldn't call your master something nasty like that”

“M-Master!?” Nik stammered as he attempted to back away from the boy “Your not my mas-” Nik was interrupted as Vaati surged forward and locked lips with him. The brown haired hyalian froze in shock for a second and, much to Link’s shock, slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss. The blonde hero stood there in complete shock for what felt like a minute as the two in front of him kissed, then Vaati broke it off

“What were you saying?” he asked with smirk on his face as the boy in front of him opened his eyes, making Link gasp in shock as the previously green orbs had turned into a bright red, identical to Vaati’s

“Nothing important master!” Nik chirped happily “Just that I love being yours!”

“That’s what I thought” Vaati said with a big smile on his face, his hand running over the large bulge on Nik’s suit

“Gaaaah” the boy moaned in pleasure

“W-What the hell did you do to him!?” Link stammered in horror as he saw the other boy turn into putty in his hand

“All I did was remind him who he belongs to” Vaati explained calmly as he began walking towards Link, who took steps backwards

“St-Stay away from me!” Link cried as the white clothed boy got closer and closer

“Oh, I’m afraid that won't happen, right Nik?” Vaati asked calmly

“Yes master!” a cheerful voice exclaimed from behind Link. Before the latex clad hero could react, he felt Nik grasping his arms from behind, pinning him in place

“Nik!?” Link cried in shock “Let me go!”

“Nope!” the enslaved boy said happily as Vaati got closer to him

“Oh, he looks a little tense, dosent he?” Vaati asked mockingly

“Yes he does master” the slave boy agreed “Do you want me to help him?”

“Of course!” Vaati said, walking right up to Link’s face, grasping his coated dick with his hand “I’ll help out”

“Guuahh!” Link moaned as he felt Nik rub his bulge against his ass alongside Vaati rubbing his dick

“Feeling good Link?” Vaati asked the boy as drool began to come out of his mouth

“Y-Yes” Link gasped out, his oversensitive latex suit making the arousal a hundred times stronger “Yes it does!”

“Do you want it to feel great forever?” Vaati asked him

“Mmmmm” Link grumbled, forcing himself to stay quiet, only to gasp as the boy in front of him gave his member a strong squeeze “Yes! I want to feel like this forever!”

“Prefect!” Vaati said, quickly lurching forewards and locking his lips with Link’s. Despite everything he was feeling, an overwhelming feeling of peace overcame Link, his eyes locking with Vaati’s, a surge of admiration and submissiveness coursing through him alongside the pleasure, and waved around his body with incredible power. Realising that his hands where now free, he grabbed the body of the boy kissing him as he felt Vaati’s hand run up and down his memeber, sending even more pleasure through him, soon Vaati broke off the kiss and let go of his cock, making Link whine in need “Did you enjoy that slave?”

“Yes master!” Link cried as his blue eyes shifted a deep red, just like his master’s

“Perfect to hear!” Vaati said with a smile “But I’m not really ready to play right now. Nik, keep your partner busy”

“Yes master!” a familiar voice chirped, as Link felt the shock of pleasure that accompanied the touch of his fellow slave as said boy hugged him from behind, his bulge covered crotch rubbing against Link’s ass as he felt a rubber coated hand grasp his cock “Ready to play Link?”

“Yes!” Link exclaimed as his friend began pumping his member, making him moan even more. And he loved every second of it “You know Nik…”

“Yeah Link?” Nik asked over the loud sound of squeaking rubber

“I think I’m going to like serving master Vaati!” the former hero said happily, believing it with his whole heart.


End file.
